


少年事 49

by balabala2



Category: M-fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:27:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22859977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/balabala2/pseuds/balabala2





	少年事 49

chapter 49

在他的头发完全盖住耳朵的时候，他被固定在床上，打了麻醉。  
之后很长一段时间他都是昏昏沉沉的。  
他能察觉到自己的肚子上被缠了厚厚的纱布。  
我的肾被挖走了吗？  
他想着，又昏昏沉沉地睡去。

肖战依然每天过来，看一看他才会走。  
他有时醒着，有时昏睡着。  
其实没什么区别，他从来没看清过肖战的表情。  
他依然每天吃药，不过不再是那些让他在欲海里沉沦的药了。  
他觉得自己的身体有了变化，哪里不一样了呢。迷迷糊糊地想着，慢慢进入了梦乡。

胡子！

王一博猛地睁开了眼睛。

是胡子！

他毛发不算旺盛，聊是如此，早上起来下巴上也会冒出青涩的胡茬。

可是，他做完手术这段时间，除了前几天还有人帮自己刮了之外，他的下巴始终光滑细腻。

他，已经不再长胡子了。

这个认知，让他忽然感到恐惧。

世界是白色的。  
纯净的压抑的通透的窒息的。  
“你们给我吃的什么药？”  
没有人回答他。

没有窗。  
日夜交替用灯光来代替。  
“我已经21岁了吗？”  
肖战温柔地帮他盖上被子，迷人的嗓音像是在说情话。  
“不要想那么多，好好休息。”

他空洞地盯着天花板上的灯，眼睛酸涩到有泪流出才会缓缓眨一次眼睛。  
他已经很久没有同人交流了。  
有时候看到挂在墙上的警服，会一阵恍惚。  
他想去摸摸帽檐，摸摸肩章上的一道拐，最后只是歪着头看着，指甲死死地扣着手心。  
肖战会很生气地给他手心的伤上药。  
声音却和动作一样轻柔。

“我不是告诉过你，不要让自己受伤吗？”

酒精涂在手心，冰冰凉凉的，指尖微微抽搐着，也许在疼吧？

有时候他会给肖战说话。  
他躺在床上，双手被固定在两旁。  
其实多此一举，他早就已经没有力气了。

“你杀了我吧。”

长期没有说话的声音干涩沙哑，像一只破旧的风机。

“你怎么总是这么不乖。”

肖战微笑着，声音轻柔，像在责备不听话的小孩。

腰上的纱布拆了又绑上。  
头发已经很长了，抬头的时候会缓慢地扫过病号服的衣领，有些痒。

他变得越来越迟钝。  
“在想什么呢？”  
肖战总是问他。  
我什么都没有想啊。  
也许在想这是哪里吧。

睡着的时候，总是从黑暗中惊醒。  
之后就有人打开灯，在一片白昼中检查他的身体状况。

“王一博，如果这是地狱，你得陪我一起跳下去。”

他很迷茫地看着坐在床边的肖战。  
原来这里是地狱啊。  
地狱是白色的啊。

有时候他特别想看看自己的身体变成了什么样子。  
有时候又觉得无所谓了。  
他的手依然被固定着。  
已经很久了。  
从他撕开腹部刚拆掉纱布的伤口的时候开始。

他看到满世界的红。  
涌动着翻滚着，把压抑的白色遮掩。

或许还有另外一种颜色。  
冷漠的残酷的黑色。  
那团黑色的人影把他抱到镜子前。  
他的下身赤裸着，上身穿着白色的病号服。  
他无力地靠着那团黑色，任由他掀起上衣，露出纤细的腹部上刚拆掉纱布的伤疤。  
很长很长，刀口很整齐，针脚细密工整，带着狰狞的血色攀爬在他的腹部，像一件诡异的艺术品。  
肖战握住他的手，迷恋地抚上他的刀口，有些痒。  
声音柔和宠溺，贴在他的耳边，像是情人的呢喃。

“宣萱一直很想要一个孩子，一博帮她生一个好不好？”

他的身体原来没有少东西，而是多了一个不属于男性的，正在孕育生命的器官。

难怪他不再长胡子了。

那些药原来是雌性激素。

那道伤疤的深处，有个孩子。

他亲手杀死的善良温柔的可怜女人和他曾经爱上的魔鬼的共同的孩子。

王一博绝望地尖叫起来，整张脸都被恐怖的神色笼罩着。  
被修剪的很整齐的指甲沿着狰狞的刀口用力，硬生生把未长好的伤口撕裂，他已经察觉不到疼痛，满世界都是红，猩红的血红的，绝望的把他埋葬。

他当然没有死。  
他在手术台上醒过来，四肢都被固定着，脸上蒙着蓝色的无菌巾。  
蓝色一点点离开视野，他看着戴着口罩和帽子的熟悉男人，绝望地哭喊。  
“刘叔叔我求求你……”  
“救救我……”

刘海宽只是好奇这个自告奋勇的志愿者，掀开盖巾后，惊恐得口罩都没有摘，冲出了手术室。

“你特么不是说是自愿参与实验的志愿者吗？你不是说签过协议的吗？为什么会是王一博!”

刘海宽扯着肖战的衣领质问。

“你的实验已经到了最后阶段了。”  
肖战拨开他的手，平静地整整衣服。  
“这篇论文发表了，你就会成为世界顶尖的医学天才，人造子宫活体移植甚至成功生下一个孩子，整个世界都会为你疯狂的。”

刘海宽垂下了头。  
“我做不到。我后悔听你的了。”

肖战不以为然地看着他。  
“没关系，我不会强求。他的手术已经完成了吧？”

肖战拉开门，头也不回地走出去。  
刘海宽朝着他的背影喊:  
“肖战！你疯了！你这样会逼死他的！”  
肖战身影顿了顿:“我不会让他死的。”  
然后朝手术室走去。

“我们两个谁都不配这么轻松死去。”

王一博已经又昏睡过去了。  
肖战俯下身小心地帮他拭去眼角的泪痕，将人打横抱起。

“肖战。”

刘海宽站在手术室门口。

“我中止实验。你不要再做让自己后悔的事情。”

肖战抱紧乖巧地窝在自己怀中的人，越过他直接朝外走。

让自己后悔的事情吗？  
我最后悔的事情是太宠着这条狼崽子，没有教给他规矩。

没关系了。  
我会重头开始教他。  
然后拉着他一起坠入地狱。

醒来的时候，房间灯没有开。  
王一博眨了眨眼睛。  
纱布应该已经包好了。  
手还固定着。

“刘海宽今天已经走了，去了美国。”  
肖战的声音忽然响起。  
王一博费力转了下脖子，思考着肖战的话。  
黑暗中，看不到肖战的表情。

“一博，我们做了错事，就不能逃避，要想办法赎罪对不对？”

赎罪。

王一博又沉沉地睡去。  
肖战静静坐在他的床边盯着他的睡颜。  
“我们是在弥补我们的错误，对吧？”  
细微的声音有些抖，像是在安慰自己和床上的人。

他果然变乖了，新换的医生来拆纱布，他垂着眼睛一动不动的。

刀口长好后，也会乖顺地爬到肖战身上，拉起睡袍，纤细的腰肢上下起伏吞吐着肖战的勃起，脖子扬得高高的，头发一下下地扫过锁骨。  
他很温顺地叫着，膝盖用力，手臂小心地支起身体——他趴到肖战身上时肖战曾经推开过他，从那之后他便很小心地不让自己碰触到肖战的身体。  
他努力地收缩着肠道，挤压着体内的硬物，在快要高潮的时候抓住了自己挺翘的柱体。  
脸上带着潮红，眼睛湿漉得像小动物，咬紧艳红的嘴唇，胸口剧烈地起伏着，细腰依然在卖力地动作着，直到肖战灌满他的肠道，他才喘息着瘫到一边，下唇红得滴血。

他的手仍然抓着自己未喷发的欲望，肖战伸手帮撸动着，他便露出十分惊恐的神色。

白浊喷洒了一手，他惶恐地咬着嘴唇，瑟瑟发抖地看着肖战。

肖战忽然有些气馁，只能撬开他的牙齿。  
“我说了不许咬嘴唇。”

他便乖巧地舔着肖战的指尖，然后俯下身将肖战另一只手上的白浊舔舐干净，用脸去蹭肖战湿漉的手心，像只温顺地猫。

肖战摸了摸他的脸，抱着他去清理。  
他逊顺地躺在浴缸里，掰开自己的腿由肖战动作，肖战把他裹在浴巾里抱到床上。

“睡吧。”

他听话地闭上眼睛，头埋在枕头里，清浅地呼吸着，仿佛真的睡着了一样。

半睡半醒的时候，似乎搬了一次家。  
后来发现在一个陌生的房间里，墙壁刷成孔雀蓝，还有一扇巨大的飘窗。

王一博总是坐在飘窗上看着外面的世界发呆。  
外面是一片郁郁葱葱的树木，他坐得位置正好可以看到生机勃勃的树冠，甚至能看到树梢上唱歌的小鸟。

他的腹部已经高高隆起，睡袍带子松松垮垮地系着，他把手小心地放在肚子上，对着一只爬到树梢的呆愣松鼠小声地说话。

“这是宣萱姐的孩子。”

阳光照在他的睡颜上，长发散乱地铺在胸前，他看上去就像油画中的圣母，柔和又神圣。

肖战温柔地看着他。

你看这样多好。  
我们就像一家三口一样。  
永远都不会分开。

小心翼翼地将坐在飘窗上睡着的人抱起，王一博却忽然睁开眼睛。  
肖战僵了一下。  
王一博却似乎没有察觉到肖战的温柔与心动，淡粉色的唇一张一合，惶恐地说出令肖战坠入冰窟的话语。  
“孩子生下来你会放我走吧？”

目光一点点变冷，肖战的声音柔和又蛊惑地同他建议。  
“一博，我们去你爸爸的医院做产检吧？”

他浑身发抖着，拼命地摇着头，眼泪大颗大颗地顺着脸颊滚落，白皙的脸上毫无血色，肖战继续抱着他，刚把他放在床上，他便颤抖着去解自己睡衣的带子，讨好地俯下身，熟练地咬开肖战的拉链，将还在沉睡的欲望含在嘴里乖巧地舔舐吮吸。

肖战的手指充满爱意地梳理他凌乱的长发。

“一博已经很多年没有回家了吧？爸爸一定很想一博，我们要回家看望他，对不对？”

他的嘴被塞得满满的，胡乱地摇着头呜咽，眼泪染得肖战大腿湿漉漉的。

他竭尽所能地服侍他讨好他，却依然被套上柔软的孕妇裙，长发温顺地垂在胸前，肖战拿着两对耳环在他耳边比划，最终还是簪了一朵白色的牡丹在他耳旁。

后院里庭院里种满了牡丹，只是他们都没有去看过。

王一博抽抽噎噎地任由他抱上车，肖战挑起他的下巴，看着他迷蒙的泪眼和通红的小脸，低下头啄了一下他的嘴唇。  
“我还是喜欢你这副人比花娇梨花带雨的柔弱模样。这样才乖。”

车子停在熟悉的医院门口，王一博浑身发抖着，雾蒙蒙的眼镜绝望地盯着肖战，淡粉色的唇瓣颤抖着，他拉过肖战的手伸入自己裙下，努力把腿张到最大，轻浅地细哼着。

“求你，不要……”

肖战任由他拉着自己的手动作，看了眼司机，车子慢慢开走，王一博咬住嘴唇，又惶恐地松开，嘴巴半张着，眼泪悄无声息地滑落。

“今天是惩罚。”

他气喘吁吁地瘫在车门上，却被肖战一把捞过摁在怀中，把玩着鬓间纯洁的花瓣。

“我们去见几个老朋友。比如你那个话很多的警察朋友，他可是没少拿着搜查令来我公司和家里搜，让我很是困扰。一博是不是要好好跟他们解释一下，你是自己要跟我走的，对吧？”

王一博绝望地摇着头。

王一博失踪后，邢晓枫和韩斌就都留在了A市。  
夏天正午的街道没什么人，整个城市都懒懒散散的，邢晓枫和岳朗习惯中午去王一博失踪的地方，沿着路四处走，试图找出他最后的行动轨迹。

一辆卡宴停在他们不远处，肖战衣冠楚楚地走下车，跟他们打招呼。

“邢警官，好巧啊。”

邢晓枫热得汗流浃背，狠狠地瞪了肖战一眼，拉着韩斌准备离开。

“我今天陪夫人去做产检，”肖战拉开车门，笑得有些残忍:“亲爱的，来跟我的老熟人打个招呼。”

邢晓枫惊恐地看着被肖战半抱出来的女人，个子很高，腹部高高地隆起，长发，鬓间簪着一朵白色的牡丹，皮肤很白，低着头，仿佛随时都要晕倒。

太像了。

如果不是她艰难地托着巨大的孕肚，邢晓枫几乎要把她认成王一博。

就像是柔和版的王一博，眉间带着凄楚，惶恐地不敢看他们。

“不好意思，我夫人身体不适，我们就先走了。”  
肖战温文尔雅地把人抱上车，同他们告别。

邢晓枫盯着远去的车辆，皱起了眉。  
“小枫那个不会……”

“不会！”  
邢晓枫慌乱地否认:“那个不可能是一博。一博花粉过敏，那个人头上却插着花……我看到她肚子动了，她是真的孕妇。她不是一博，她不能是一博……”

那个“真的孕妇”此时瑟缩在肖战怀里，肖战把玩着他的长发。

“你若是不乖，以后我们每天都能和邢警官偶遇。”

王一博惊恐地摇着头，肖战把他搂的更紧。

“乖乖的，你的世界只要有我就足够了。”


End file.
